Kirk Thornton
Kirk Thornton is an American voice actor who voiced Jubei from BlazBlue series. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Eikichiro Saido, Hinagiku (Shun Shun Rikka), Ugaki, Gyokaku Kumoi, Narrator, Masaharu Iijima *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006-2008)''- Riyan *''Blue Dragon''- Minotaur *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo''- Don Patch and Hydrate *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card''- Toya Kinomoto *''Cyborg 009''- Jet Link/Cyborg 002 *''Digimon Adventure (1999-2000)''- Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Mummymon *''Digimon Adventure 02 (2000-2001)''- Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Mummymon *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Yushima *''Digimon Frontier (2002-2003)''- Karatenmon *''Digimon Tamers (2001-2002)''- Mr. Matsuki *''Digimon: The Movie (2000)''- Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon *''Duel Masters''- Knight *''Durarara!!''- Takashi Nasujima *''Fate/stay night''- Kiritsugu Emiya *''Gundam 0083''- Anavel Gato *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Kamina's Father, Operator, Villager *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003-2006)''- Mark Ramsey *''Karas''- Karakasa *''Kekkaishi''- Ogata, Tokio Yukimura *''Mega Man Star Force''- Damian Wolfe *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''- Hasan, Gilboa Sant (Eps. 2-4), Additional Voices *''Naruto''- Tazuna, Kisame Hoshigaki, Shukaku, Kabuto Yakushi (Episode 135), Akahoshi, Gennou *''Naruto Shippuden''- Kisame Hoshigaki, Chiriku, Fukasaku *''Persona 4: The Animation (2011-2012)''- Kinshiro Morooka *''Rave Master''- Berial *''Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008)''- President *''Rurouni Kenshin''- Saito Hajime, Ginjo *''Shingetsutan Tsukihime''- Michael Roa Valdamjong *''Speed Racer X''- Additional Voices *''Stitch! (2008-2009)''- Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, Officer Suzuki *''Street Fighter II V (1995)''- Guile (Animaze Dub) *''The Prince of Tennis''- Kunimitsu Tezuka *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2000-2001)''- Dr. Onishi *''Vampire Knight: Guilty''- Hanabusa's Butler (Ep. 3), Hunter Association Member (Eps. 4, 10), Senri's Great Uncle (Eps. 2, 4-5), Additional Voices Live-Action *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995)''- Hatchasaurus (1st voice), Dramole, Professor Longnose *''Power Rangers: In Space (1998)''- Craterites, Powerdriller *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999)''- Brunt, Samuron, Alien *''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000)''- Spellbinder *''Power Rangers: Time Force (2001)''- Angelcon *''Power Rangers Wild Force (2002)''- Motorcycle Org *''Power Rangers: Zeo (1996)''- Silo (2nd voice), Altor, Nuklifier Non-Anime *''Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009)''- Munk, Pinocchio *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers''- Defoe *''Resident Evil: Damnation (2012)''- Ataman (motion capture) *''South Park''- Various Characters *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes''- Adam Warlock Video Games *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)''- Jubei *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)''- Jubei *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)''- Jubei *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)''- Jubei *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011)''- Narrator *''Catherine (2011)''- Boss *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Gen Fu *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Gen Fu *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Gen Fu *''Death by Degrees (2005)''- Soldiers *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- (2006-2008)''- Incidental Characters *''Drakengard (2003-2004)''- Fighter Jet Pilot *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Additional Voices *''Ghost Rider (2007)''- Mephisto *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes (1999-2000)''- Leung Lee-Fai *''Kingdom Hearts II (2006-2007)''- Saïx *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009)''- Saïx *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010-2011)''- Isa *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009)''- Electro *''Monsters vs. Aliens (2009)''- Additional Voices *''Naruto series''- Kisame Hoshigaki, Raido Namiashi, Fukasaku *''Neo Contra (2004-2012)''- Plant Contra *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Kinshiro Morooka, Hospital Doctor *''Resident Evil Outbreak (2003-2004)''- Kevin Ryman, Various Characters *''Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 (2004-2005)''- Kevin Ryman, Various Characters *''Resident Evil Revelations (2012-2013)''- Parker Luciani *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Kinshiro Morooka, Hospital Doctor *''Shin Megami Tensei series''- Roland, Yasuyuki Honda *''Sonic the Hedgehog series (2010)''- Shadow the Hedgehog, Orbot *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Veteran Knight (Male) *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008)''- Additional Voices Category:Voice Actors Category:Soul Series Category:BlazBlue Category:Dead or Alive Category:Tekken Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Spider-Man Category:Ghost Rider Category:Resident Evil Category:The Avengers Category:Street Fighter Category:Melty Blood Category:Mega Man Category:Persona 4 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Final Fantasy Category:Sonic the Hedgehog